Crazy Dream
by ArtxMusicxTeen
Summary: What happens in Mikan's dream? What does she dream about? Read to find out. Sucky summary, but I don't know how else to summarize it.


Hey guys! It's Sakura back with a really quick story! I had to write a short story for English about a bottle cap and I decided to post it on here as a fanfic! have fun!

Note: **Sakura does not own Gakuen Alice Characters or any of the places mentioned. I just own the plot. **

* * *

_Click…Click…Click…_

The rhythmic tapping of their feet was all that was heard. I rolled through the shadows as I stalked my prey. Just a little further….a little bit further… and go! I jumped out of the shadows only to miss and fall into the sights of the target.

"Hey! Who threw this bottle cap?" The target yelled.

_ Stupid human, thinking I can't control my own actions. _I thought as I lay there, trying not to show my true nature, an undercover assassin working for the Anti-Alice Organization. I waited for the target to continue to move. After a few minutes, he started on his way again. I followed closely behind, rolling quietly behind him.

Now you are probably wondering, what's a bottle cap doing as an assassin? To tell you the truth, I wasn't always a bottle cap, I was a human. But I was experimented on and turned into a bottle cap, retaining nothing but my own memories. I lost everything, my body, my friends, and my life. All because the government decided to experiment on me as repayment for what my so-called father did to them. This is my life, before I became a bottle cap.

"No! Stop!" I screamed in pain. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I gripped the blanket in vain. I thrashed about trying to break the bindings holding me to the bed. "I can't take it anymore!" No matter how much I yelled or screamed, only silence answered me. The idiot government scientists did not care how much I was in pain, only the ridiculous amount of money they are getting paid if they are able to transform a human, specifically me.

"Stop being a crybaby, Mikan. You have to pay for what your father did to us." The scientists responded.

"Even if my father did that to you. It doesn't make it right to perform experiments on me!" I screamed; the pain was getting to be too much.

With a final scream, I blacked out.

When I came too, I was alone in the room. At least I thought I was. I tried to open my eyes only to be greeted by darkness. I tried again and finally with a great deal of pain, I managed to open my eyes. I found myself in pitch black, on top of a pile of trash. _Why the heck am I in a pile of trash? Did they think I died? Even if I did, that doesn't give them the right to throw me away like a piece of trash. _I thought to myself. All of a sudden, whatever was covering me was lifted, revealing a bright white light, with only the shadow of a humans head.

"Why would they perform such horrible things to you, my dear?" The person said.

I tried to speak, but found I couldn't. I had no control over my mouth.

_"What do you mean? Who are you? What happened to me?" _I thought, using my telepathy to speak to the person.

"I'll explain later, but first I need to get you out of this trash can." He said.

_ Trash can? What am I doing in a trash can? And more importantly, how did I fit in the trash can? _The man picked me up and took me somewhere.

After a while, we came to a small house in the middle of the forest. We walked inside and into an elevator. The man pressed a button and we descended into the earth. I don't know how long or how far we went, but after what seemed like ages, the elevator door opened. We walked out and were greeted by many people and different objects. _Objects? How are objects able to speak? _

We walked into a private room and the man placed me on the table. He sat down on the other side of the table and pulled out a small hand mirror. I gasped, seeing my reflection in the mirror. Instead of being greeted by a human with brown eyes and hair. I was greeted by a small gold bottle cap with small beady eyes and pink and white lettering. On what appeared to be the top of the cap, there were two small white wings, angel wings.

_"What is this? What happened? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" _I freaked out, turning to the man.

"You were experimented on, as you probably recall, by the government scientists as repayment for what your father did to them. The last experiment did not go to well, well in terms for you, for the scientists it was a success." He solemnly said. "You were turned into a bottle cap and while you were unconscious, they threw you out into the trash can." He paused and slowly continued. "I found you in the trash can and took you here." He motioned to the room. "This is a secret organization against the government for what they do to innocent kids. You are not the first one to be turned into something by them."

I stared at him, trying to process everything he was saying. Even though I don't know who he is, he seems familiar in some strange way. _"Okay. But what am I doing here? And how did you know where I was?" _I asked him.

"You are here as a part of the program here. You are here to train as an assassin, and if I am correct, you already have the abilities of an assassin as well as telepathy as a result from the experiments." He responded quickly. It is almost like he is hiding something. "I brought you here so I can train you to use your new body and work for us as an undercover assassin."

_"Why would I work for you?" _I asked him. I don't really feel like working for this AAO place.

"Don't you want to get revenge on what the government did to you?" He asked back. He leaned in close to intimidate me. But it didn't work. "Don't you want to get revenge on them for turning you into a bottle cap? For ruining your life? I know I would." He tried to persuade me.

He continued to try to persuade me by baiting my temper. Finally I cracked. "_Fine! I'll work with you and train to be an assassin."_ The man smiles and leans back into his chair.

"Good." He said. With a soft sigh, he muttered something under his breath. I did not catch what he said. "Come with me." He picked me up so I didn't really have a choice. He placed me on his shoulder and walked out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway, he introduced me to different people. I really didn't care what their names were so I didn't catch them. He took me to a room with different equipment and mats all over the walls.

He put me down in the middle of the room and said, "Training begins now." He pulled a lever and a bunch of bullets flew out of the walls. I managed to dodge all of them, but one managed to clip my side. I fell down on my face and was stuck. I tried to move but I was unable to flip myself over. I soon heard the walls click and the bullets stopped coming. The man walked over to me and picked me up. "Not good, not good at all. You need a lot more practice." He said sternly.

A few years passed and I got a lot better at moving and learning where to hit a human. I was soon ready for my first mission.

"Mikan, I believe you are ready for your first mission." He pulled out a folder and opened it. It showed a picture of the scientist who turned me into a bottle cap.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of him. _Good, now I can get revenge on him for what he did to me. "When do you want me to leave?" _I asked him.

"Leave at eight 'o clock tonight. He should be leaving the office at that time."

I nodded and rolled out of the room.

It was finally eight 'o clock and I left to the office where my mission was.

_ Click…Click…Click…_

The rhythmic tapping of their feet was all that was heard. I rolled through the shadows as a stalked my prey. Just a little further….a little bit further… and go! I jumped out of the shadows only to miss and fall into the sights of the target.

"Hey! Who threw this bottle cap?" The target yelled.

_ Stupid human, thinking I can't control my own actions. _I thought as I lay there, trying not to show my true nature, an undercover assassin working for the Anti-Alice Organization. I waited for the target to continue to move. After a few minutes, he started on his way again. I followed closely behind, rolling quietly behind him.

As he turned the corner, I rolled a bit faster around him and stopped just a few feet in front of him. I dipped myself in the poison bag that I had found earlier, and laid out in the middle of the hallway. Unnoticed by the scientist, he took off his shoes get a rock out and walked over to where I laid. He stepped on my pointed back and the poison on my tips entered his bloodstream. He fell over, dead. His limp body sprawled out in the middle of the hallway. I rolled away and into the room where I was changed.

I saw something that I thought I would never see before in my life. In the room, the man who found me was stealing keys to the documents stored in the filing cabinet. But the man was holding a mask, the mask of the face that I knew the man had. This man was not who I thought he was.

"_What are you doing?" _I demanded. I rolled angrily into the room and hopped up onto the desk. _"Who are you?"_

The man stammered and fell silent. He finally sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry Mikan; I never planned for you to see me like this." He paused and looked at me. My beady eyes stared into his chocolate ones. "Mikan, I am your father. I knew you were in the trash can because I worked here in disguise using this mask. I thought that since you hated the government for what they were doing for you, you would forgive me and work for me at the AAO." I looked away, ashamed for what I was a part of. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine. The research to what turned you into a bottle cap and what turned all those people at the AAO into what they are today."

"_You're telling me that you watched as the government tortured me and experimented on me, and did nothing to stop it?! You did nothing to stop them from hurting your only daughter? You just watched and waited. Not caring that I was in immense pain, that I could have DIED?!" _I yelled. My temper was rising. Before I lost my temper and killed him, I left the room. I heard him calling my name, but I chose to ignore it. I rolled out into the night and into the street, furious for what had happened. I was so furious I did not hear the car quickly approaching me.

At the last moment I saw the car tire, then everything when black.

I woke up startled and gasping. My heart pounded in my chest. I was drenched in sweat. I looked around and saw I was in my room at the office. I looked down and saw that I was still human.

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream. It was all a horrible realistic dream." I looked over and saw a gold bottle cap with pink and white lettering and a small pair of white angel wings. But the bottle cap was flattened with a small tire mark on it. "Was it a dream?"

* * *

Please RxR no flames please. Criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Bai :3


End file.
